


Imagine sneaking around the team's back and fucking in the FBI cars

by fanficsofeverything



Series: Tumblr Imagines [10]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Car Sex, F/M, Secret Relationship, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsofeverything/pseuds/fanficsofeverything
Summary: Hotch and Reader sneak around and fuck in the FBI cars.GIFS are in link
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Original Female Character(s), Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Series: Tumblr Imagines [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907632
Kudos: 52





	Imagine sneaking around the team's back and fucking in the FBI cars

You: Ah Hotch! Fuck!

Hotch: Sshh! Someone will hear us! And you don’t want that, do you?

Y: No sir!

H: Good girl, now for god sake move!


End file.
